


Мимолетный шторм

by cotangent



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 02:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17153996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cotangent/pseuds/cotangent
Summary: События происходят после серии «Конец путешествия». Доктор и Роза застряли в гостиничном номере в Норвегии во время бури.





	Мимолетный шторм

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Passing Storm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/883347) by [Goldy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldy/pseuds/Goldy). 



Дождь уверенно барабанил по окнам дешевого отеля, лучшего, что они смогли найти в этой части Норвегии. Роза поежилась, с поникшими плечами рассматривая то, что ее окружало.

В комнате было практически темно; различить можно было лишь двуспальную кровать у стены, развернутое к окну потрепанное кресло, да приткнувшуюся у входа кухоньку с покосившимся столом.

Роза с ногами забралась в кресло, притянув колени к груди и безучастно глядя на стучащий в окна дождь.

Вспышка молнии на мгновение осветила комнату, выставляя на обозрение паутину в углах и растрескавшийся потолок. Она подумала, что мама еще не раз выскажется об этом утром.

Позади со скрипом открылась дверь, Роза оглянулась. Это был Доктор: он держал маленькую свечу, пламя танцевало перед его лицом, отбрасывая тени на стены.

– Бесполезно, – расстроено сказал он, устраивая свечу на столе. Влажные волосы прилипли ко лбу, а пиджак, казалось, промок насквозь. – Электричества нет на мили вокруг. Если бы у меня была звуковая отвертка...

Он умолк и Роза отвернулась, не в силах перестать думать, что Доктор – настоящий Доктор – нашел бы способ вернуть электроэнергию. Она чувствовала, как щеки заливает виноватый румянец и склонила голову, осознав, что не в силах посмотреть на него. Когда она подняла взгляд  – когда увидела, насколько _таким же_ он был – держать дистанцию стало еще сложнее.

Она услышала его вздох, словно он угадал ее мысли, а затем скрип пружин, когда Доктор опустился на кровать.

Она рискнула взглянуть в его сторону. Доктор сидел, ссутулившись и спрятав лицо в ладонях. Огонек свечи снова затрепетал, когда раскат грома потряс отель.

Роза  чувствовала, как в горле собирается ком.

– Доктор?

Он провел ладонями по лицу и поднял голову. Сверкнула молния, осветив фигуру на кровати. Он выглядел гораздо старше, чем она помнила. Лицо казалось узким, черты заострились, словно разлука длилась десятилетия, а не годы.

Она снова почувствовала, как ее тянет к нему – как хочется подойти, коснуться, утешить...

Но она даже не знала, кем он был – клоном или копией, или лишь отчасти Доктором. Она все еще чувствовала горячий шепот «Я люблю тебя» и трепет нетерпения, когда поняла, что _наконец-то_ может поцеловать его, изливая годы тоски в одно прикосновение.

Пальцы сжались в кулаки на коленях. Она бы не поцеловала кого-то так, если бы это кто-то не был Доктором. Ведь не поцеловала бы?

– Ты помнишь, – сбивчиво начала она, – последний раз, когда мы застряли во время шторма?

– Планета Муншо, 1983 год, их самые большие джунгли, – уголки его губ дернулись в улыбке, - Застряли в пещере на три дня. Ты едва не умирала от голода ближе к концу...

– К тому моменту я уже на половину сошла с ума, – ухмыльнулась Роза. – Я бы, наверное, начала есть собственные волосы, если бы тебя там не было.

– Ты была великолепна, – с нежностью произнес он. Затем встряхнулся. – Конечно я помню это, Роза. Я помню все. Я… это я. Ну, иметь одно сердце немного... странно, но вы, люди, как-то же справляетесь.

– Как-то справляемся, – повторила она с иронией.

– И больше никаких регенераций, – он продолжал. – _Вот это_ слегка непривычно. Думаю, мне следует теперь быть осторожней. Черт возьми.

– Лучше бы тебе постараться.

– Хотя все остальное, что имеет значение, по-прежнему при мне, – он помолчал, голос зазвучал ниже. – Война времени и Даврос, и ты на той пустой лондонской улице – и на одну секунду, на одну изумительную секунду, мне показалось, что вселенная подарила мне кое-что взамен.

Роза прикусила губу.

– Это не так?

Она скорее чувствовала, чем видела его долгий тяжелый взгляд и неловко заерзала.

– Да, - ответил он, наконец. – Думаю, что так.

Ей вдруг захотелось сменить тему.

– Тебе... непросто застрять здесь без ТАРДИС?

Он помолчал, прежде чем ответить ей.

– Да.

– О, – она уставилась на свои коленки, сцепив пальцы в замок. Он был совсем как она когда-то – обречен на жизнь в чужой вселенной. Проигравший и получивший ее в качестве утешительного приза, чтобы ему было чем занять себя теперь, когда он потерял ТАРДИС.

Да и как могла она его винить? Как бы Доктор не заботился о ней, в глубине души она всегда знала, что он предпочтет ей ТАРДИС.

– Повелители Времени – телепаты, ты ведь знаешь. После Войны Времени я думал, что это конец – настолько казалось тихо. Но это было совсем не так, как сейчас. Даже тогда... У меня все еще была ТАРДИС. – Он казался слегка потерянным, и в голосе сквозило такое отчаяние, что у Розы сжалось сердце. Снова мелькнула молния, и она увидела его застывшую с закрытыми глазами фигуру. – Но я буду в порядке. Я справлюсь... Я...

Он затих, когда ударил очередной раскат грома. Пламя свечи снова затрепетало и окончательно погасло.

Доктора стало совсем не видно, очертания казалась расплывчатым пятном на кровати. Роза почувствовала, как тяжело и быстро забилось сердце. Ей пришли в голову слова, что Доктор сказал на пляже: «Ты нужна ему. В этом весь я».

Сердце по-прежнему колотилось в груди, когда она встала и сделала несколько неловких шагов к кровати. Упершись коленями в матрас, она покачнулась, прежде чем неуклюже бухнуться на постель. Инстинктивно пытаясь найти ладонь, Роза вместо этого наткнулась на локоть, когда он потянулся к ней в тот же момент и, обняв за плечи, прижал к себе.

В ответ она уткнулась в его влажный пиджак, поглаживая спину руками. Доктор устроил подбородок на ее плече и, глубоко вздохнув, пробормотал ее имя так, что у нее поджались пальцы на ногах.

– Привет, – прошептала она, стараясь не обращать внимания на дрожь в голосе, – Доктор.

У нее не было уверенности, когда именно она перестала думать о нем не как о «другом», а как о Докторе, но нельзя было больше притворяться, что ее не влекло к нему – к человеку, который выглядел как Доктор, говорил как Доктор и был Доктором.

Уж он-то знал, что она никогда не могла ему сопротивляться.

– Мне жаль, что ты застрял здесь со мной.

Она поняла, что бормочет  это одновременно с ним:

 – Я уйду, когда захочешь, это должен был быть твой выбор.

– Заткнись, – выдавила она, прижимаясь к нему сильней и утыкаясь носом в шею. – Я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил. Никогда больше. Просто... это слегка непривычно. Как ты и сказал.

– Как я и сказал, – прошептал он в ответ. – Это совсем неплохая альтернатива, знаешь ли. Ты вместо ТАРДИС.

– Что ты хочешь сказать? – она подняла голову. В темноте черты его лица были едва различимы.

– Я понимал, что происходит, – пробормотал он. – И я не очень-то старался остановить это, ведь так?

– Да, – признала Роза, вспоминая, что тогда на пляже они словно объединились против нее.

Он устроил ее лицо в своих ладонях, поглаживая щеки пальцами. Не отдавая себе в этом отчета, она прикрыла глаза.

– Роза, – прошептал он, – как думаешь, могу я поцеловать тебя?

Она облизнула губы.

– Да. Было бы неплохо, – она замолчала и попыталась улыбнуться. – Даже очень неплохо.

Где-то вдалеке грянул гром, когда Доктор наклонился к ней. Вдруг раздался громкий дребезг, и яркая вспышка полоснула Розу по закрытым глазам. Она моргнула и сощурилась под ярким светом.

Доктор выпустил ее и огляделся, склонив голову на бок.

– А, вот видишь! Электричество вернулось, – он повернулся к ней с жизнерадостной улыбкой. – Видимо шторм успокаивается.

Роза взглянула на окно – ливень сменился невнятной моросью – прежде чем повернуться к Доктору. Он казался значительно моложе, когда улыбался.

Ей вдруг захотелось заплакать. Потянувшись к нему, она принялась поправлять лацканы пиджака.

– Нам нужно купить тебе галстуки. Я люблю твои галстуки.

– Правда? – в голосе прозвучала гордость с нотками самолюбования. Потом нахмурился: – Ты имеешь в виду в настоящем магазине? Черт возьми, да прошла вечность с тех пор, как я покупал что-то в магазине.

– Возможно, придется использовать настоящие деньги и все такое, – Роза оставила в покое пиджак и обняла Доктора за шею: – Эй. Разве ты не собираешься поцеловать меня?

– Поцеловать тебя? – повторил он, глядя на ее губы.

– Ага, – она погладила его затылок пальцами. Он вздрогнул, и сердце Розы застучало как барабан.

Доктор посмотрел ей в глаза, прежде чем наклониться и прикоснуться к ее губам. Этот поцелуй был более осторожным, чем на пляже, словно они все еще не были уверены друг в друге. Роза подалась вперед, углубляя поцелуй, быстро касаясь языком губ.

Свет замерцал, когда буря вновь загрохотала над их головами, и они отстранились друг от друга. Рука Доктора скользнула по ее спине, притягивая  ближе, и она прижалась к нему, обнимая за шею. Роза подозревала, что ни один из них не собирается сегодня спать.


End file.
